campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Sybil
Fanfiction Story This is a crossover between Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl's The Caster Chronicles and Rick Riordan's The Heroes of Olympus. This story takes place one month after The Daughter of Trivia. This story takes place seven months before Mirrors. (Yes, this is for the July contest. It's not past midnight yet where I live. I hope it's not too late to enter?) story "Where do you think you're going?" I grimaced and turned around, finding myself face-to-face with an irritating blonde. "The bathroom." I answered casually. "Dressed like that?" My roommate asked, looking suspiciously at my green shirt and jeans. "There's not a dress code for everything, Ali. Go back to sleep." I closed the door behind me before she could ask anything else. I figured she would probably follow me, but as far as she, or anyone at Camp Jupiter for that matter, could tell I actually would be in the bathroom for the rest of the night. I'd just say I had a stomach ache or something in the morning. I walked into the public restrooms and locked the door behind me. I concentrated on the stone wall in front of me and said, "Incantare: incedentem lapis / usque ad: Ravenwood Manor." Then I walked straight into the wall. Instead of getting a facefull of brick, I walked through the wall like it wasn't there and came out into a room that definitely wasn't a bathroom stall. It was the same long dining hall I'd seen the first time I was at Ravenwood. "Hey, Jaz." My cousin Lena greeted. "Welcome back, Jasmine." My uncle Macon said. He was the only person I let call me by my full name. "Is she here?" A voice I didn't recognise said from the next room. A twelve year old girl ran into the room, followed by my aunt Delphine and another girl, who looked around twenty. Based on the descriptions Lena had given me, I guessed they were my other cousins, Reece and Ryan. My father's family had invited me there to try and figure out what my specific Caster (a type of magical beings that were similar to witches) power was. Most Casters knew what it was from around the age of ten, but given the fact that I hadn't even known I was one until a month ago, I still had no idea. "Yeah, she just got here. Ryan, this is Jaz. Jaz, This is Ryan." Lena gestured to the twelve year old. "So... how is this gonna work?" I asked. "Well, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. There's only so many to choose from, considering you're Light. If you were a Natural, like me, or a Palimpsest, like Aunt Del, you probably would've noticed by now," Lena said. "But that still leaves Illusionists, Necromancers, Evanescents, Sybils, Empaths, Thaumaturges,-" "Can I show her my power?" Ryan interrupted. Lena frowned, but nodded. "Jaz, Ryan's a Thaumaturge. She can heal people." Ryan walked up to me and touched a bruise on my left arm that I'd gotten sparing a few days before. The mark faded until it was gone. "Wow." I said, impressed. I pressed down on a minor burn I'd gotten in deathball. Nothing happened. "It's a pretty rare power." Lena reassured me. "What about you?" I asked the older girl. Reece, I guessed. She locked eyes with me. "Your name is Jasmine Duchannes, you live at a military camp in Berkeley Hills, California, your bunkmate is Alison Jaser, you used to be friends with a girl named Mona Ultio until she died last year, -" "How do you know all that?" I said, feeling shaken. "Reece is a Sybil. She can read your thoughts and memories by looking at your face." Lena said, looking at the blonde with disapproval. "Try it." Reece said. I studied her face. Angular features, tannish skin, bright green eyes. Then images began to fill my head. Reece and my other cousin, Ridley, playing on a beach as kids, calling each other 'Julia' and 'Annabel'. Reece at her claiming, Reece tearing up at the death of her brother, Reece and the rest of my family surrounded by giant ghosts. I looked away. "I- I think it worked." Reece nodded. I got the feeling she could tell what I'd seen. "You are a Sybil, then. Congratulations, Jasmine." Macon said. I spent most of the night practicing my powers with Reece. I had to admit they were pretty cool. I went back to camp just before dawn, and I groaned at the thought having to go through my schedule the next day on less than four hours of sleep. Category:Nickystellar Category:The Roman Eagle Wiki Fanfiction Contest Category:Fanfiction